


main jaisa hoon vaisa hoon

by Actually_Felicity_Smoak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans kids at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Felicity_Smoak/pseuds/Actually_Felicity_Smoak
Summary: One of the many ways that Hogwarts supports its trans* students
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	main jaisa hoon vaisa hoon

Minerva Mcgonagall glanced up at the clock on her mantle as she heard a tentative knock on her door. It was only forty-five minutes until curfew; most students had been in their common rooms for hours. Anything that could wait would be put off until tomorrow morning -- few students would risk running into Filch after-hours. Unfortunately, as head of Gryffindor, Minerva was responsible for about 90% of the students who would. She sighed. "Come in." 

A student entered wearing the standard black robe and a yellow-and-black tie. Minerva carefully kept her face impassive. Hufflepuffs were usually rule-followers, and normally went to professor Sprout anyway, unless they needed something transfiguration-related. But who would come for transfiguration help on a Friday night? 

"Yes, Mr. Bhandari?" she asked politely. 

Bhandari looked at his shoes. He wasn't usually one of the super-quiet ones, but Minerva could barely hear him. "Professor Sprout sent me." 

Minerva tried to put more warmth into her voice; the child was clearly frightened. "For what?"

Bhandari took a deep breath. "She said... she said you can sometimes do, um.. special transfiguration lessons. For.... for --" a deep breath, and a change in direction "-- she said you did for Ginny Weasley... and for Cedric Diggory." 

"Ah!" it all suddenly made sense -- the timing, the nervousness, the coming to the transfiguration teacher. "You're interested in an early course on human transfiguration." 

Bhandari still looked at her shoes, but she nodded vigorously. "Of course. Miss? Bhandari --" her tone made it a question. Bhandari looked up at last, and blossomed to hear herself referred to so, and nodded, smiling, so Minerva said it again. "-- sit down, Miss Bhandari, and let's talk about what you'd like to do."


End file.
